Pups discover Five Nights at Freddy's!
Summary "Pups discover Five Nights at Freddy's" '''is the 5th episode of the 1st season of "Gumba's Fanons". It's the 5th episode overall. Episode Summary When Ryder leaves his computer running to go grab some lunch, the pups discover Five Nights at Freddy's Cast Zuma Ryder Skye Marshall Chase Rubble Rocky Scout Ava Hunter Supporting Cast Mr. Porter (brief appearance) Alex (cameo) Plot The episode starts out with Ryder. He's playing the very popular indie horror game, Five Nights at Freddy's. Ryder: '''NO, NO,NO NOO!!! *Foxy attacks* Rocky: Ryder, why were you screaming? Ryder: NO REASON! *covers the screen* Noo reason at all.... Rocky: Whatever, I came to ask you if you wanted to go grab the new Marinara Melt at SubWay? Ryder: *zooms out* Rubble: What's he hyped up about? Skye: Just a stupid submarine sandwich. Chase: Those things are good though. Zuma: *looks at the computer* What the? Hey, guys! Come look at what Wyder was plawing! Chase: Huh? *tilts head* "Five Nights at Freddy's"? Skye: No! This looks really scary! Scout: Scary, Slary! This is easy *flicks a toothpick away* Scout: Move it over, impaired labrapoor! *pushes Zuma off the chair* Zuma: Ow! That hurt! Scout: Your welcome *presses play* Zuma: *growls* Rocky: *reads the screen* "Help Wanted, Family pizzaria looking for security guard to work the graveyard shift, 12am to 6am. What could go wrong!?" ''*laughs* '''EVERYTHING!' Scout: *plays the game* Chase: Look out! Ducky's coming fo you! Scout: HER name is Chica! She's a chicken for peets sake! Zuma: Foxy's coming! Clowse the door! *Foxy jumpscares them* All: AHH! Scout: Dang it! Chase: Why is this game so hard!? Let me try! Scout: Fine! Good luck! *smirks* Chase: *sits down and presses play* Here we go. 12am, the first night... Chase plays the game, and gets all the way to Night 5 without a single fail. All except chase: UH??! Chase: What? I only got one star! Scout: H-H-HOW'D YOU DO THAT WITHOUT A FAIL?!!!! Zuma: Chase... you awe twuly the king of Five Nights at Fweddy's! Chase: Please...please, I don't need this priase! Scout: *looks down* great... another person is better than me....*looks at his scar* wait.... i have to be confident... Scout: Chase! I challenge you to a Night 6 battle!! Chase: Pfft, bring it on! Skye: Yeah! Chase is the king! Chase: *blushes a bit* Scout: Whatever! If I win, I'm the king, and Chase can go back to gawking at Skye in the night! Skye: Wait, what!? Chase: Uhh.....hehe Skye: That's why all my drawers are open in the morning! Chase: Fine! Bring it on! The boys battle on seperate computers. Chase gains the lead by deflecting 2 animatronics. Then, they start to hear something..... Scout: Oh...., f- were boned! Chase: WHAT!? Scout: RUN!!!!! A giant animatronic starts to chase the pups through adventure bay. It's a giant bear, the mascot of the game, Freddy Fazbear. Chase: What the expletive is that thing!? Scout: How about we expletive outrun it and then i'll tell you! Skye: Huh? Scout! Scout: What!? I'm running here! Zuma: He's after your laptop, drop it! Scout drops his laptop, and it comes into his hands again Rocky: Scout! Chase! Keep playing! Scout HAS '''to win the battle or were all dead! They play the game, but Chase automatically wins. Chase: It won't let me lose! Rocky: Wait! You need to die from the bear in the end! No! *Rocky gets eaten* Zuma: Rocky! All the pups then get sucked in and it's just Chase and Scout. Scout: I'm about to die! Yes! Scout loses power, but he passes the night. Scout: Come on! Chase: Together! They die together, and everything goes back to normal. *back at home* Ryder: So, you ever going to play that game again? All: '''NEVER!! Ryder: Good, now you may go *Ryder gets eaten by the monster* All: *stare into the camera* The End. Tell me what you thought in the comments!